Waiting for the Rain
by Femisis
Summary: Oneshot. While out on a run, Bit and Liger discover the extent of the bond between them and that rain can bring two friends together. Currently being re-written.


Contrary to popular belief, I am NOT dead. I just haven't had the inspiration to update KOTH. ' Anywho, this is just a oneshot inspired by a converation with a Zoid obsessed friend and a thunderstorm. Just a little thing describing the extent of the relationship between Bit and Liger.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic

* * *

The setting sun cast a rainbow of colors across the sky, turning white clouds into exotic shades of pink, blue and yellow. A gentle breeze pushed the balls of sky cotton along to constantly change the aerial mosaic. And everyone always said that the desert was a barren wasteland… 

Bit Cloud lay on the ground with his arms folded behind his head as he admired the sunset with a grin on his face. Next to him stood Liger Zero, placidly admiring the ever-changing sky.

Switching his gaze to his Zoid, Bit asked, "Aren't you glad I made you come out here?"

/No. My nap was MUCH more important than this./ Liger replied sarcastically, tail twitching slightly. /You know I would much rather spend time with you, Bit./

"Aww, I feel so loved." Bit replied with a smirk as he closed his eyes. /Do you think we'll always be able to do this?

/As long as Leena does not feel it necessary to sacrifice you to Zoid Eve./ Liger replied jokingly.

"She wouldn't dare." Bit said confidently. "They need me too much."

Liger snorted. /They need ME. You are dispensable./

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Bit rolled his now open eyes before glaring at his Zoid. "Even if you are kidding, that's not funny. You know what that would do to me."

/I know./ Liger replied soothingly as he gently nudged the teen's cheek. "I did not mean to offend you."

Relaxing slightly, Bit sighed. "I know. It's just hard imagining us being separated."

/I could never imagine it./ The Zoid purred reassuringly. /It will never happen./ The pair was silent for a long time, simply enjoying each other's company for the moment. It was a while later when Liger said/Bit, look at the sky./

Expecting another change in the color of the sky, Bit's green eyes were greeted by a much different sight. Instead of colorful clouds, multiple thunderheads loomed menacingly on the horizon. Thunder boomed across the desert and lightning danced among the clouds like golden dragons. The sight captured the blonde's attention and firmly held his gaze.

With a sigh, Liger half turned back. /I suppose we should head back./

"No way." Bit shook his head, unruly bangs falling in his face. "I want to watch it for a while."

Chuckling, Liger replied/I suppose it would not hurt./ Turning back, Liger sat beside his pilot to watch the approaching storm.

As he sat up, Bit wrapped his arms around his knees to watch the storm's advance. It wasn't long before the wind picked up, tugging at the warrior's jacket as though trying to pull it away. This only served to excite him and he stood up to admire the storm's ferocity. "Isn't this awesome?"

/Yes./ Liger replied, his entire body trembling. /It makes me want to…/

"… just start running and never stop?" Bit finished with a lupine grin.

/Yes!/ The Zoid lifted his head back and roared in sync with the thunder as he dug his claws into the ground.

In a rush of blending emotions, Bit tilted his own head back and desperately tried to mimic Liger's powerful roar. All that came out was a choked scream as his vocal cords failed to produce the desired sound. He growled in frustration, starting slightly as the rain fell hard and cold against his skin.

Liger roared his challenge to the heavens again, clawing at the air with his forepaws as he reared on his hind legs. A sudden flash of lightning allowed Bit to see his Zoid in a different light for a moment. He saw not just a Zoid, but a powerful beast that could tear apart mountains and rend the skies. He felt incredibly weak, but the feeling passed as the light faded, returning Liger Zero to his former glory.

Without warning, Bit darted off into the desert, running as though his life depended on it. The rain and wind didn't seem to bother him as he tirelessly ran across the rapidly dampening ground as primal instinct overrode reason.

Liger watched his pilot for a moment, gaze trained on the blond before he, too, ran off into the storm. His gait was much more graceful than Bit's heavy run. He was going to tire much too soon and the fun would be over. Not on his watch.

Glaring at the white Zoid as he easily passed him, Bit was about to stop before he felt something. It felt as though a well of energy had been handed to him, energy he was going to use.

Whooping in delight, which was drowned out by the thunder, Bit eagerly chased after the Zoid. He knew he couldn't keep up with Liger, but with his endurance increased tenfold, he could run as long as he wanted.

The thunder rang overhead as the pair ran on through the rain, the lightning dancing overhead giving them an ethereal glow. The softening ground seemed to cause them little to no trouble and did not hinder their game in the least. It only served to make it more exciting as feet and paws sank into the muck only to be forcefully pulled out of the muck.

The rain was falling in sheets now and Bit was soaked to the bone, but he didn't seem to notice. He had never felt so STRONG before… The feeling sent delightful shivers down his spine.

Hours passed as the storm progressed, dumping gallons of rain on the desert while shooting off its fireworks. When the ground was thoroughly soaked, the rain began to slow before stopping completely, the clouds passing innocently overhead before vacating the sky. The stars twinkled innocently overhead, not once betraying the storm that had been there not hours before.

Exhausted, Bit collapsed the mud next to Liger, panting heavily as he leaned against the Zoid's leg. "Can't you… control yourself? You know… I can't block… your emotions yet…"

/You seemed to be having a good time./ Liger replied nonchalantly as he opened the cockpit. /I didn't want to bother you./

"When I'm sore tomorrow morning, I'm blaming you." The blond replied tiredly as the cockpit closed and the pair headed home after a night of bonding in the rain.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Think I should change something? Drop me a review. If there is something I should fix, please tell me and I will be happy to look at it. 


End file.
